Euromera Wiki
Καλωσήρθατε στο Euromera Wiki! Φίλοι και φίλες, Καλοσωρίσατε στο Euromera Wiki! Μέσα από αυτή την ιστοσελίδα σάς δίνεται η ευκαιρία όχι μόνο να ενημερωθείτε σχετικά με την Ευρωπαϊκή Ένωση, αλλά και να προσθέσετε οποιαδήποτε πληροφορία εσείς θεωρείτε χρήσιμη... Το μόνο που έχετε να κάνετε είναι να πατήσετε το κουμπί Edit στο πάνω μέρος κάθε κεφαλαίου και είστε σε θέση να προσθέσετε ό,τι εσείς επιθυμείτε!! Καλή περιήγηση!! Ιστορία Η Ευρωπαϊκή Ένωση είναι μια οικονομική και πολιτική ένωση είκοσι οκτώ ευρωπαϊκών κρατών. Ιδρύθηκε επίσημα την 1η Νοεμβρίου 1993 σύμφωνα με τη "Συνθήκη για την Ευρωπαϊκή Ένωση", γνωστότερη ως Συνθήκη του Μάαστριχτ. Φυσικά, η ιδέα για ενοποίηση της Ευρώπης δόθηκε πολύ πριν τη δημιουργία της Ευρωπαϊκής Ένωσης, μετά το Β' Παγκόσμιο Πόλεμο, λόγω του ότι η ενότητα μεταξύ των κρατών θεωρήθηκε από πολλούς ως η μοναδική διαφυγή από ακραίες μορφές εθνικισμού, που είχαν καταστρέψει την ήπειρο. Η Κύπρος προσχώρησε στην Ευρωπαϊκή Ένωση το 2004 και η Ελλάδα το 1981. Category:Browse Γεωγραφία Το έδαφος της Ευρωπαϊκής Ένωσης καλύπτει έκταση 4.422.773 τετραγωνικών χιλιομέτρων, αντιπροσωπεύοντας κατ’ αυτό τον τρόπο την έβδομη μεγαλύτερη περιοχή στον κόσμο. Παρόλα αυτά η Ευρωπαϊκή Ένωση δεν ταυτίζεται με την Ευρώπη, όπως πολλοί πιστεύουν, αφού σημαντικά κράτη της ηπείρου (όπως για παράδειγμα η Ελβετία, η Νορβηγία κλπ.) δεν έχουν ενταχθεί στην Ευρωπαϊκή Ένωση. Η Ευρωπαϊκή Ένωση απαρτίζεται από 28 κράτη-μέλη: Keynia1973-droussiotis.jpg|Κάστρο της Κερύνειας IMG 3780.JPG|Ιερός Ναός Αγίου Λαζάρου Cyprus-Flag.gif|Σημαία της Κύπρου Cyprus2.jpg|Χάρτης της Κύπρου Κύπρος: Ημερομηνία προσχώρησης: 2004 Πληθυσμός: 803.147 κάτοικοι Συνολική Έκταση: 9.250 τ.χ. Πρωτεύουσα: Λευκωσία Νόμισμα: Ευρώ Επίσημες γλώσσες: Ελληνική, Τουρκική Ελλάδα: Parthenon.jpg|Παρθενώνας Wallpapers Flag of Greece Flag.jpg|Ελληνική Σημαία 7062 AIGIALOS SANTORINI.jpg|Ελληνικά νησιά Πολιτικος χαρτης ελλαδας.jpg|Χάρτης της Ελλάδας Ημερομηνία προσχώρησης: 1981 Πληθυσμός: 11.305.118 κάτοικοι Συνολική Έκταση: 131.957 τ.χ. Πρωτεύουσα: Αθήνα Νόμισμα: Ευρώ Επίσημες γλώσσες: Ελληνική Ευρώ Το ευρώ είναι το ενιαίο επίσημο νόμισμα της Ευρωζώνης, δηλαδή των χωρών που έχουν υιοθετήσει το ευρώ. Το ευρώ εισήχθη για πρώτη φορά την 1η Ιανουαρίου 1999, σήμερα όμως αποτελεί το επίσημο νόμισμα σε 17 από τα 28 κράτη μέλη της Ευρωπαϊκής Ένωσης. Υπεύθυνη για την νομισματική πολιτική στην Ευρωζώνη είναι η Ευρωπαϊκή Κεντρική Τράπεζα. Η Ελλάδα υιοθέτησε το ευρώ το 2001, ενώ η Κύπρος το 2008. Τα χαρτονομίσματα έχουν τα ίδια σχέδια σε όλες της χώρες της ευρωζώνης, ενώ τα κέρματα έχουν το ίδιο σχέδιο στη μία όψη και διαφορετικό σχέδιο ανά χώρα στην άλλη. Νομίσματα της Κύπρου: Στα κέρματα του ενός και δύο ευρώ εικονίζεται το σταυρόσχημο Ειδώλιο του Πωμού, της χαλκολιθικής εποχής (3000 π.Χ.) Στα κέρματα των δέκα, είκοσι και πενήντα σεντ εικονίζεται το αρχαίο κυπριακό «καράβι της Κερύνειας», που υποδηλώνει τη βαθιά σχέση του νησιού με τη θάλασσα και το εμπόριο. Στα κέρματα των πέντε, δύο και ένα σεντ εικονίζεται το «αγρινό», χαρακτηριστικό δείγμα της κυπριακής πανίδας. Θεσμικά όργανα της Ε.Ε. Η ΕΕ κυβερνάται από διάφορα όργανα, τα κυριότερα από τα οποία είναι: *Ευρωπαϊκό Συμβούλιο: καθορίζει τις γενικές πολιτικές κατευθύνσεις της ΕΕ – δεν έχει όμως νομοθετική εξουσία. *Ευρωπαϊκό Κοινοβούλιο: αντιπροσωπεύει τους πολίτες της ΕΕ και εκλέγεται άμεσα από αυτούς. Έχει τρεις έδρες εργασίας, στις Βρυξέλλες (Βέλγιο), στο Λουξεμβούργο και στο Στρασβούργο (Γαλλία). *Ευρωπαϊκή Επιτροπή: προασπίζει τα συμφέροντα της Ένωσης συνολικά. *Συμβούλιο της Ε.Ε.:αντιπροσωπεύει τις κυβερνήσεις των κρατών μελών. Την προεδρία του Συμβουλίου ασκούν εκ περιτροπής τα κράτη μέλη *Δικαστήριο της Ε.Ε.: εξασφαλίζει την τήρηση της ευρωπαϊκής νομοθεσίας Εκπαίδευση στην Ευρωπαϊκή Ένωση Όπως όλοι γνωρίζουν κάθε κράτος-μέλος της Ε.Ε. έχει το δικό του εκπαιδευτικό σύστημα: Φινλανδία: Στη Φινλανδία είναι υποχρεωτική η εννιάχρονη φοίτηση των μαθητών. Οι μαθητές εισάγονται στην πρωτοβάθμια εκπαίδευση στην ηλικία των επτά ετών και μετά το γυμνάσιο μπορούν να επιλέξουν το λύκειο ή κάποια από τις επαγγελματικές σχολές και τα ινστιτούτα. Πέρα από το τελικό έτος (κατά το οποίο οι μαθητές υποβάλλονται σε εθνικές εξετάσεις για απόκτηση απολυτηρίου ή σε ειδικές εξετάσεις για ένταξη στο πανεπιστήμιο) τα ενδιάμεσα χρόνια δεν υφίστανται γραπτή αξιολόγηση υπό μορφή γραπτών εξετάσεων. Στόχοι του φιλανδικού εκπαιδευτικού συστήματος είναι η εξάλειψη της ανισότητας και η ισότιμη αντιμετώπιση όλων των μαθητών. Έτσι, το σχολείο εκτός από τα βιβλία,παρέχει ένα δωρεάν γεύμα την ημέρα, ιατρική περίθαλψη και μεταφορά όλων όσων κατοικούν μακριά από τη σχολική μονάδα. Τομείς έρευνας στην Ευρωπαϊκή Ένωση Η Ευρωπαϊκή ένωση επενδύει υπέρογκα χρηματικά ποσά στην ανάπτυξη και την προώθηση της έρευνας. Συγκεκριμένα, το νέο πρόγραμμα της Ε.Ε. για την περίοδο 2014-2020 ονομάζεται "Ορίζοντας 2020" . Πρωταρχικοί στόχοι του προγράμματος αυτού είναι η ενίσχυση της θέσης της ΕΕ στον τομέα της επιστημονικής έρευνας, η ενίσχυση της υπεροχής της βιομηχανίας στον τομέα της καινοτομίας και η αντιμετώπιση σημαντικών ζητημάτων, όπως για παράδειγμα η κλιματική αλλαγή, οι βιώσιμες μεταφορές, οι ανανεώσιμες πηγές ενέργειας, η γήρανση του πληθυσμού κλπ. Σημαντικές προσωπικότητες της Ευρωπαϊκής Ένωσης Schulz-Martin1.jpg|Μάρτιν Σούλτς-Πρόεδρος Ευρωπαϊκού Κοινοβουλίου Herman van rompuy.jpeg|Χέρμαν βαν Ρομπέι-Πρόεδρος Ευρωπαϊκού Συμβουλίου Barroso.jpg|Ζοζέ Μανουέλ Μπαρόζο-Πρόεδρος Ευρωπαϊκής Επιτροπής Η άποψή σας! Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse